Ken's Manly Diary
by Ken Giovanni
Summary: So these drabbles are based of events in my day and "commentated"  I use that loosely  by my favorite blonde couple form kingdom hearts! Banter and foul play is imminent!
1. Intro

Introduction

So people! Here is a series of drabbles based of my day with guest commentary from you're favorite blonde couple! This is just more a writing exercise than anything. I Type what I feel and love what I type. So yeah! Now Maybe some people might be accusing me of copying but this idea was actually an inspiration from various FanFic writers such as Kiome Yasha and what not. Besides! Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!


	2. August 13, 2011: Hell Week Day 2

**August 13, 2011: Hell week day 2**

Roxas: Ken? Ken? Holy crap I think he's dead!

Me: You wish (stands up)

Roxas: Holy shit! Nam! He's alive!

Namine: Yay! Ken-Senpai lives!

Roxas: So, why are you dying and or depressed?

Me: You played foot ball in Maskless Masquerade right? Well you're gonna have to go through hell week. 7 hour practices, even on the weekends.

Namine: So I can't see my boyfr- I mean my best friend for the whole week?

Me: No can do, Hell week is hell week for a reason.

Roxas: But why! I got a life too!

Me: Well you're gonna live! It's only a week!

Namine: (raises lead pipe to strike)

Me: Hit me Namine and see what happens to Roxas.

Roxas: Why me? She's the one with a lead pipe!

Me: Hitting a girl is socially unacceptable, but hitting a girl's boyfriend is alright by me.

Namine: He's not my boyfriend!

Me: Says the girl with the tomato shaded cheeks.

Roxas: Wait what? Are you asking me out Nam?

Namine: No! Yes! Ken's being dumb!

Me: Nope, I'm smart, I got the brain to prove it!

Roxas: Uhhh...Nam, he's actually pretty smart...So yeah...

Namine: Are you really siding with him Roxas!

Me: Nope, he's agreeing with me so I could write your first date with him already.

Roxas: Ken! You weren't suppose to tell he that!

Me: (ignores Roxas) Namine?

Namine: Yes?

Me: Can you hand my the bottle of tequila and that bottle of ibuprofen?

Namine: ...Why?

Me: I'm sore and I wanna knock myself out.

Roxas: I could do that for you (throws punch)

Me: Too slow (blocks then kicks in groin)!

Namine: Ken! What the hell! Roxas can't bear my children now!

Me: Okay...

Roxas: (lands 20 feet away) What the hell! That fucking hurt!

Me: You may know martial arts but who taught it to you?

Roxas: The mighty Ken...

Me: Exactly! Nam! Where's my beverage and my pain killers?

Namine: Here! I hope you choke on it!

Me: Me too hun, me too. Cheers mate!

Roxas: Did it work?

Namine: Oh...my...god...

Roxas: Ha! Take that! You just swallowed rat poison and cyanide!

Namine: I killed Ken! (sobs in corner)

Me: I hate you guys...

Roxas: What the balls?

Me: Time for you to sleep you SOB!

Namine: Cool! Where'd you get the tranquilizer gun?

Me: I got it at walmart.

Namine: Aim for his ass!

Me: What? (shoots Roxas in the ass)

Me: Thank you for sitting through that terrible scene people. Welcome to the first journal entry of Ken's Manly Diary!

Namine: Read and Review and maybe Ken won't kill Roxas!


	3. August 14, 2011: Sunday for Young lovers

**August 14, 2011: Sunday for young lovers**

Namine: Hey guys! I think Ken is still out, so your stuck with me and Roxas for today!

Roxas: Why do we have to do Ken's update again?

Namine: Because he's out and volunteering at a soup kitchen!

Roxas: What a goodie-goodie...

Namine: I think that's sweet!

Roxas: I think I'll go volunteer as well!

Namine: Wait! Roxas! Shit! He's gone...

Me: Where'd he run of to?

Namine: You don't even want to know...

Me: Wanna got out to lunch? I haven't eaten yet.

Namine: Like a date?

Me: I guess? I'm just hungry.

Namine: Yay! Lunch date with Ken-senpai!

Roxas: Wait what?

Me: sigh...(why do I even put up with these 2?)

Me: We'll be back, we're just gonna go to lunch. See ya!

Roxas: Take me with you!

Me: After you tried to poison me? I think not?

Roxas: Namine!

Namine: Bye Roxas, I'll see you later!

Me: (in Russian accent) Go cry in beech corner!

Namine: So where are we going?

Me: Somewhere.

Me: Short journal this time fellas! But yes I'm still pissed at Roxas for trying to poison me. And no I'm not dating Namine. So next time again!

Namine: Review so Ken won't be pissed at Roxas!


	4. August 15, 2011: Hell Weekd Day 3

August 15, 2011: Hell Week Day 3 (Fighting dirty)

Roxas: Ken? Are you ok?

Me: If I say yes will you let me sleep?

Roxas: Probably not!

Me: Namine!

Namine: Heil Ken-senpai!

Me: Handle my lightweight, please?

Namine: Ja der fuhrer!

Roxas: What's with the german?

Namine: Ruhig sein!

Roxas: Ken! What did you do to Namine?

Me: Callate pendejo! Estoy tratando de dormir!

Namine: Heil Fuhrer! (Takes out Kar98k w/bayonet)

Roxas: Ken! Why the fuck does she have a gun?

Me: Soldiers have guns right?

Roxas: But she's not a soldier! She's _my_ Namine!

Me: Yeeeee! _Your_ Namine?

Roxas: Shut up...

Namine: Ich werde dich zu Tode poke!

Roxas: What is she saying!

Me: And you think I know German why?

Namine: (takes aim with rifle)

Roxas: Wait! Nam! I'm not sure if you could understand but _Ich liebe dich!_

Me: It worked!

Namine: I think Sora owes us 50 bucks.

Me: Imagine how much ammo that would buy me?

Roxas: Wait what?

Me: Sora and I had a bet, I said I could make you admit you love Namine in less than 30 minutes.

Namine: And it worked!

Roxas: Son of a fucking-Owww! (takes punch to the back of the head)

Namine: Awww! Do you weally wove me woxas?

Roxas: (blushes)

Me: 2 bashful teenagers in love ahahaha! 

Roxas: Shut up! It's not like your the one with a girlfriend!

Me: No mames guey! You really had to bring that up again?

Roxas: Wait! Ken! Sorry!

Me: I make small American my beech (in russian accent)

Namine: Love you! Bye Roxas! (kisses on cheek)

Roxas: Shit...

Me: Okay, tell the readers your goodbyes.

Roxas: Alright everybody! Make Ken happy with reviews and feedback! And maybe (just maybe) he wont gut me before my first date!


End file.
